Recent decades have seen an unfortunate increase in emergency incidents at schools or other institutions. Traditional plans for responding to an emergency incident may rely on paper records and the accurate memory and focused attention of personnel on the scene. However, during the chaos and confusion of an emergency, paper records may be lost, destroyed, or corrupted, and personnel may become distracted or forgetful. Moreover, personnel on the scene may be emergency responders who may not be familiar with the students or others in need of assistance, leading to further confusion and misidentification of individuals. In a traditional emergency response, the absence of up-to-date, accurate information may lead to the loss or injury of students or others in need of assistance.